


Four Golden Chances (Female Liam Payne Love Story)

by Elisabethh98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, F/M, Female Liam, Female Liam Payne, Genderswap, Hurt Liam, Hurt Liam Payne, Ignored Safeword, Liam-centric, Love, Mentioned One Direction, One Direction Tours, Panic Attacks, Pining Liam, Sad Liam, Social Anxiety, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: Liam has lived a tough life, where she had always felt the need to fit in. During her time in One Direction it didn't help that she was the only girl in the band and had to handle things on her own. She didn't want to bother the boys with some stupid things, that they could pick on her about. Although there were one person she felt that she needed to prove herself worthy for, the one and only Louis Tomlinson. She was passed the point that she had almost given up trying to spend time with the boys, it felt like they didn't want her around anymore.Louis was the oldest member of the band and was shown to the world as the joker and leader of the band. All of them listened to him since he was the oldest, but Louis had his own way of communicating with Liam. He would tell her these terrible jokes about how fat and boring she was. She was so far down, that couldn't tell when he was joking anymore. She was desperate for someone to rely on, but maybe that person is just around the corner.Read to find out more about Liam's journey :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start of saying that I do not own the persons used in this story. The characters used are based on the One Direction family. I hope that you will enjoy the story and remember it is all fiction and not a true story. I will be delighted to hear your thoughts about the story, so please leave kudos and comments if you feel like it.
> 
> I want to add that Louis might be portrayed as quite a douche in this story. It is nothing personal it is just to get the story going and I promise it will even out a little bit through the story. I have great plans for this story. I have nothing against the boys current relationships. 
> 
> Lots of love xx Elisabethh98

The passed week had been the worst for Liam. The boys were out all the time. Each time she asked, she would always get the same reply from Louis. "It's a boy's night out. You get that don't you. I mean you are a girl and if you come with us, it is not really just us boys!". That sentence hurt her more than she would ever admit out loud. Hopefully the interview would be alright. Near the end of the interview she was off for a bit of a surprise. 

It was a certain question that made her smile, it probably made her feel even better than she had in weeks. "So boys who's your celebrity crush?" The interview named John had asked. He was quite chubby, but honestly Liam thought it looked good on him. He was one of the few, she didn't mind answering questions with. 

"First celebrity crush has to be Emma Watson because we went to watch the first Harry Potter in school, in Year 6, and literally all the lads fancied Hermione Granger. So, Hermione, it's you," Louis said blushing a little bit. 

"My first celebrity crush was JLo, because who can resist that bum?" he explained flushing. "Although I think Katy Perry is quite cute too". Niall admitted after turning his head to face Harry who had not revealed his answer yet. 

"I mean I love Rihanna, but I would probably date Liam honestly. She is adorable, fit and someone I can always come to when something is up!". Harry said, wrapping his arm around Liam and pulling her closer. Liam leaned herself into Harry's embrace. "David Beckham is quite handsome, but I would date you too Harry!" Liam revealed planting a kiss on Harry's cheek. 

**Later**

After the interview Harry had followed Liam around like a puppy due to her astonishment. "Are you alright?" Liam had asked once they took a seat inside the cab. "Yeah, I talked with Paul and we are sharing a room this week!" Harry exclaimed happily. Harry always seemed quite eager when he got the chance to share room with Liam. Niall was hardly there and Louis always made sure that there were plenty of space between them. Normally Liam wouldn't care about how Harry was acting, but right now she needed the attention badly. "I thought you wanted to share with the boys?" Liam asked, leaning against Harry. "Nah, could use some female company. Been missing Gemma and mum a lot!". Harry confessed looking down at his lap. "Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Liam asked honestly, playing with Harry's hair. 

"How about we have a night in when we get to the hotel, yeah? Watch some films and get us some snacks!" Liam said, pressing herself closer to Harry. "OI! Keep the PDA down yeah. Don't need to act so lovingly!" Louis said as he took his seat next to Harry. "Let's go out and party!" Niall said earning a nod from Louis. "I'm out. Staying in with Liam!". Harry said slowly. "No join us. Just because Liam is so boring and a party prooper does not mean you have to join her". Louis replied, not knowing how he hurt Liam's feeling. "Oh. So I am too boring to hang out with now am I?" Liam thought to herself. 

The walk to their hotel room was short after getting out of the cab. The room was huge with only one bed. "We could ask for-" Being cut of by Harry who said that he did not mind sharing the bed. Harry got undressed to him boxers lying down on the bed. Liam was wearing her Calvin Klein underwear along with one of Harry's shirts. The shirt looking like a night dress on Liam's body. A knock on the door had Liam walking over and getting their snacks for the night. "Thank you, have a lovely evening!" Liam called after the maid. "Thank, you too!" The maid replied before she was out of view. 

Liam took all the snacks with her to the bed and lied down next to Harry. "We could call your mum if you want to. I don't mind!" Liam said as she grabbed some sour cream chips. Harry pulled up his pink mac and got ready to call his mother who answered on the first ring. 

"Hello darling, how are you?".

"Hi mum. I am good thanks. Just going to have a relaxing night in with some snacks!".

"Is the other boys there too?".

"Niall and Louis went out to a club".

"Liam though, don't tell me she is all alone!". Harry's mum asked concerned.

Liam leaned closer to Harry, making Anne smile when she spotted her. "Hey Anne, I am fine". Liam replied smiling.

"Oh thank god. How has your back been acting up, honey?" 

"It's alright actually. Liam usually give me a massage when it is on its worst". 

"I watch your recent interview and if I didn't know you better, I would think you were dating. I won't be surprise if I saw you two kissing either".

"If that happen you will be the first to know. I promise!" Liam said as she licked Harry cheek earning a grimace out of Harry. 

Anne's laughter could be heard as she said her good byes. Once Harry mac was on the nightstand Liam was able to lie her head on Harry chest. Listening to his heartbeat as they ended up watching "Lucifer" on Netflix. 

"How do you feel about a challenge? It could be fun based on what my mum said. Messing up peoples minds. If we hear certain words we have to kiss. Like if its an interview we could be more subtle about it!". Harry asked coming up with the plan all on his own. "Mhm. I am in!" Liam replied as they thought through what words they would settle on. After roughly 20 minutes Liam's cue would be "lovely" and Harry's would be "darling". 

"Maybe we should practise". Harry said making Liam look over at him. "Is there a reason you want to kiss me?" Harry blushed at her words before answering. "I might feel kind of lonely at time and if would be nice to know I got someone at those moments, even if it is just a hug, snuggle or kiss!". Harry replied leaning down to kiss Liam's temple. Liam took that as her chance to gently lick his neck before attacking her lips to his neck. A hickey gently forming making Liam smirk at Harry. "I got a love bite, don't I?" Harry asked as he looked at Liam. "Maybe" Liam replied.

A few hours later Liam was still listening to his heartbeat and almost asleep when the other boys entered the room. Harry's arm was protectivly around Liam's waist as he knew she was still awake. The other two boys didn't notice that Liam was awake as their made their way inside. "Oh, didn't know you were going to sleep Harry!". Louis said as he picked up some snacks for himself. "Is it Liam's?" Louis asked earning a nod from Harry. "Must be boring then having to not do anyrhing while being with her, she never wants to do anything fun!". Louis said casually as he sat down on the bed. Niall was rubbing circles on Liam's back as he listen to Louis. "No, it was nice. Talked to my mum a bit and I got the best cuddle from Liam too!" Harry replied as he looked down to see Liam's eyes closed. "Don't know how you tolerate her honestly!" Louis joked before they left the room. "It was a joke right?" Liam's gentle voice asked. Harry looked down at her now open eyes filled with sorrow. "Of course. He didn't mean it, love!". Harry reassured Liam. From that point on Harry knew something wasn't right, he didn't know it would take months before he figured it out. 

The week Liam shared with Harry had passed by with lots cuddled and kisses shared between the duo. Liam knew that without their flirting she would not have survived as well as she had. She was seated inside the venue they had just played at with Lottie, Louis's sister. The boys had run off and left Liam behind. Luckily Lottie had been there too and noticed Liam. "Where are the boys and my brother?" Lottie asked walking over to Liam. "They left. It is alright though, I am used to it". Liam replied sadly as she called for a cab for Lottie and herself. "I cannot believe my brother would leave you just like that. Fucking idot!" Lottie exclaimed upset. Liam was her best friend that treated her with such love as a sister would. "I can speak to him". Lottie concluded as she wanted to try and fix this. Her brother wasn't the one to forget people normally. "It won't change anything, but you can try if you want to". Liam reply made Lottie even worried as she got out of the cab.

She marched up to her brother's hotel room with Liam following after. "LOUIS!" Lottie yelled, waiting for her brother to open the door. Louis opened up the door confused. "What's wrong?" Louis asked, looking at his sister confused. Niall and Harry wasn't in the room, so Lottie told Liam to follow her. "You just left me at the concert. That is what's wrong!" Lottie yelled. "Liam was there wasn't she. You could just have went with her!". Louis said as he pulled up the remote to the TV. "Yeah, she was left due to you leaving without her. The whole security team was gone, everyone thought that she was with you. She could have been hurt, I could have been hurt!" Lottie said angrily. The noise brought Niall and Harry over to Louis room. "Yeah, but that didn't happen now did it". Louis grumbled glaring daggers at Liam. Liam took a step back feeling frightened by Louis's behavior. "You are such a bad brother, doesn't care about anyone but yourself!" Lottie said as she stormed out of the room and down the corridor. "Just don't stand there it is your fault that she is cross with me!" Louis said, marching towards Liam. "Fuck you!" Liam replied angrily, because of how he treated his sister. Liam just shook her head as the turned to leave, spotting Niall and Harry. 

"Liam?" Niall tried, but Liam jerked away from him. "Don't touch me. I am going to find Lottie!" Liam replied running down the hallway. She found Lottie sitting near the stairs with her knees bent. "Ssh it is okay. He has just been a bit off a douche lately". Liam said, calming Lottie down. "I will call Lou and see if we can home in to her and see Lux". Liam added and she pulled up her phone. 

"Hey Lou, it's Liam and Lottie!"

"Oh hello, aren't you in your room Liam?" 

"No ugh. We were wondering if we could come over to your room. Something happened!".

"Yeah, of course". Lou said. Liam made signs to Lottie to follow her over to Lou's room. The door was unclocked and Lou froze at the sight of the two girls. She ushered them inside and made them a cup of tea. "What happened darling?" Lou asked tilting her head. "The boys left Liam at the stadium with no security. I screamed at Louis for leaving me there too and he blames it all on Liam. He is such a douche and I don't know what to do!" Lottie cried, having Liam rubbing her back. "Please forgive Lottie, Louis!" Liam thought, not wanting to be the reason for their broken relationship. 

Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter.  
Love you all, xx elisabethh98


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam try to convince Louis to apologize to his sister, Lottie.

Liam kept rethinking the previous day in her head. She knew she had to do something to make sure Louis forgave his beloved sister. Leaving Louise's room to search for Louis, she stopped outside Louis and her room, nervously. She knocked on the door loudly. The door opened revealing Niall. Niall let Liam inside to where she could see Louis sitting on his bed. 

Louis looked tense as he noticed Liam. Before Liam could do anything Louis yanked her hair and pulled her up against the wall. Liam flinched at the sudden movement while Niall just watched it happen too stunned to do anything. "Where is Lottie?" Louis growled spitting on Liam. "She is with Lou! I think you should calm down". Liam tried desperately to get him calmed down. She was almost at the point that she was worried that he might hurt her and that was not a great feeling. 

Louis was not as strong as Liam, which gave her an advantage. She pulled his hands behind hid back and straddled him making him unable to move. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Louis calmed down. "Louis, can you please forgive your sister. It's fine if you want nothing to do with me, buy she is your sister and she should not be caught in the fire". Liam spoke, moving her hand to run her thumb over Louis's jaw. "I will talk to her". Louis said defeated. 

Without thinking Liam pecked Louis on the lips, but upon realizing what she just did, she fled the room. In the hallway she ran straight into another person knocking him down on the floor along with herself. "I am sorry". Liam said shocked trying to collect herself. The man stood up, but offered to help Liam to her feet. "It's alright!". The man replied before he was gone. The next person to run around the corner was none other than Harry Styles. "Liam, what are you doing out in the hallway?" Harry asked pulling her into Niall and his room. "I did something stupid, Harry. You need to promise to not laugh alright!" Liam said dead serious, having Harry running to her side instantly. "What did you?" Harry asked expecting the worst. "I kissed Louis...". 

"You and I kiss a lot too, though!" Harry pointed out as he stole a kiss from Liam just as the door opened and Niall walked inside. "It is not the same though, Harold. It just kind of happen, he literally hates me. That's the difference. You wouldn't be with me now if you had the same feelings!". While rubbing her back Harry noticed some new forming bruises around her neck and the back of her head. "What's these bruises?" Harry whispered feeling worried. "Oh I just fell earlier hit my head a little bit. It is nothing serious." Liam lied smoothly not wanting Harry to get mad at Louis. Louis didn't mean to hurt her as much as he had. 

"He didn't do this then? You promise to tell me if something is wrong!" Harry asked, earning a nod from Liam. "You can always kiss me though!". Harry added, making Liam frown. "I don't want you to think I am using you, Harry-" Liam started to say, but she was cut off. "You are not if I asked you to do it. Now kiss me you fool. I would rather you do it with me than that stranger in the hall!" Harry revealed earning a punch from Liam in the shoulder. 

After some silence, Liam turned to face Harry. "Can I show you something?" Liam asked. Harry looked confused, but he let Liam show him anyway. Liam stood up and gently pulled her sweater up revealing a new "Heartbeat" tattoo on her side boob. The "Heartbeat" tattoo looked like another tattoo, but if you looked closely you could read "My Life" and then watch the birds fly. "A new tat!" Harry said as he ran his fingers over her tattoo. "Do you like it?" Liam asked carefully, seeing Harry smile. "It's nice. I never thought you would get this kind of tattoo, but I am happy you showed me!" Harry revealed pulling Liam in for a hug. His fingers massaging her scalp just the way she loved. 

Lottie's Pov:

Lottie was still over with Louise and Lux when her brother showed up. "Hey Lottie. Can we talk?" Louis nervously asked. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. He was trying to casually lean against the wall, but Lottie could see passed him. "Uhm yeah". She replied and took a seat on the armchair. Louis walked over and sat down in the other one. "I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have left you at the concert. I am such a douche!". Louis said looking down at the floor. "It's alright. I am not the one you should apologize to though. You made Liam feel like shit and I hate to know that you could be the reason for how she has changed!". Lottie replied meeting her brother's eyes. "Is she really that upset?" Louis asked, feeling confused. "You don't see how hurt she is by how you treat her? When she first started in the band she wanted to fit in with you lots, but you made it hell for her. Of course you are friends now, but you have changed and not for the better. Just keep a close eye on her, you might not see it now. If this continues in the same pace it will get to the point where you will give her a mental break down. She helped you a lot when mum died. With you being the eldest, it is kind of your responsibility to made sure your younger band members aren't struggling with something. I feel bad for Liam honestly, you haven't been easy on her and it is just a matter of time before it becomes too much for her to handle on her own". Lottie said letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. Louis's eyes widen at the new information and it kind of made him feel ashamed. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind for the last couple of months. "You seriously need to talk to her Louis". Lottie said, before she walked over to her brother and pulled him in for a hug. 

They were just sitting and talking together on the sofa along with Lou and Lux when there were a knock on the door. Lou called for whoever it was to stop come inside. Lottie lightened up when she spotted Harry along with Liam. Liam was wearing these black skinny jeans, a baby blue sweater and a light blue wool coat that made the outfit perfect. "Liam I love your outfit, you look so cute!" Lottie said getting up from where she was sitting. "Thanks. That's what Harry said too". Liam replied smiling at Lottie. "Actually we wanted to borrow Lux. We were thinking of going out to get some hot chocolate and some sweets!". Harry said, wrapping an arm around Liam. Lux ran over to Liam happily in a cute little pink coat. When they left Louis couldn't other than to gasp, they acted as they were together for sure. "Are they together?" Louise asked, making Louis's eyes widen just like his sister. "I don't think so!". Lottie answered unsure. "They are just lovely dovely. Liam has been acting up these last months and Harry is just trying to cheer her up, Hate to see her sad. Want her to be herself again, but she only wants to talk about it with Harry. I think he knows something that we don't and it must be important if Liam trusted him enough to know he wouldn't tell anyone before she was ready. I am so proud of her, but I am also worried". Niall voice rang through the room. "Niall how long have you been standing there?" Louise asked shocked. The rest of the night they ended up just sitting together talking about Liam and Harry. A few hours out in the night, pictures of Liam and Harry were all over the internet. Lux was also to see at some photos sitting on Liam's lap, while Harry was cuddling Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for giving your love and support. I also want to point out that this wasn't one of the longest chapters, but I decided that the next part couldn't be apart of this chapter. I hope you are all doing well and I love you.  
> xx Elisabethh98


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam breaks.

The last couple of months had flown by and Liam had somehow managed to not think much about the boys or Louis. She had done quite a few things she had wanted to get done like parasailing, going on hikes and whenever she had free time she would make sure to get some time to spend them with friends and fans. Her schedule had been quite hectic lately and she was starting to feel like she might have a mental breakdown. There were times where she had discovered that she needed a break, but how does she tell the manager that she cannot do what they are doing in this pace without getting yelled at? 

They were currently in Jamaica now, doing some relaxing if that's what their manager would call it. They still went to the studio and recorded song for the upcoming album. "Hey Liam want to head out. I was thinking about going out for a paddle. Just chilling? Niall and Louis are doing god knows what!" Harry said taking a seat on Liam's enormous large bed. She had someone gotten a room all to herself much to the boys amusement. "Yeah, just going to get changed". Liam replied taking in Harry's yellow shorts along with seagreen t-shirt. Liam changed into a baby blue bikini along with cute dark blue summer dress. "You look adorable". Harry said and did a playful wolf whistle in Liam's direction. "Oh come on you dork, can't have them waiting on us for too long". Liam said, being quite happy she finally got time to relax. 

They got their paddle boards and made it out on the sea without too many fans spotting them. They had mostly just said stuff such as: "Oh my god! Liam you are so stunning and so tan!", "Is that a new tattoo! I love it!", "Harry! Please don't drown!", "You are so cute, Harry!". They had been quite sweet and understand as of why Liam and Harry wanted some time to relax, which didn't happen that much. The fans had started to notice them hanging out more, while Louis stuck to Niall like a koala bear. 

"This is quite nice, I love being able to do these kind of things with you Liam. Sometimes we need to do things just to chill out". Harry said, lying on his back on the board. Liam was lying on her stomach on her board, looking over at Harry. "I can literally feel you looking over at me, Liam". Harry said, smirking. "You are just so hot, I cannot keep my eyes away from you". Liam teased making Harry laugh. "How do you say about we head over to the park. There is a trail, I have been wanting to try out!". Harry said smirking. He was far too happy for his own good. "Sure, we can try that one out". Liam replied happily. They decided they had spent enough time in the water. When they got back to land a little boy ran over to them clearly excited, he couldn't be more than three years old. "Hi! I am Zach and you are my favorite Liam!" The boy said and looked up at Liam. "Harry how do you say about taking a picture with this little fellow?" Liam asked, pulling the boy up in her arms as she pulled out a phone. Harry snapped the picture just as the kid's mother appeared. She got out her phone and snapped a picture before taking the boy back. "Such a cute kid! I want kids so bad in the future!" Liam said, walking with Harry to get dressed. They walked over to the park, which took about half and hour before they found the trail. 

The trail started off slowly, but soon turned steep. The path was hard to get up and they were both left out of breath by the time they had made it to the top. Harry was too busy taking picture of the view to notice that Liam wasn't right next to him. Once he noticed he turned to face her, his worry showing on his face. She was literally shaking and her eyes were teary. "Liam!" Harry yelled stressed. Her shaking only became worse and her heartbeat were going faster and faster. "Hey. Ssh it is alright. I am right here, I am right here": Harry said trying to reassure Liam to calm her down. Harry acted quickly and wrapped his arms around Liam whispering sweet words into her ear. After what seemed like forever she was starting to calm down. 

"Liam do you hear me?" Harry asked, watching Liam open her eyes. "Ambulance". Liam managed to stutter out before her eyes rolled to the back off her head once again. Harry felt her pulse on her wrist knowing that it was weaker than before. To say Harry panicked was an understatement. "Call an ambulance!" He had literally yelled at other people stopping up to see what had happened. His hands were full of Liam and he was shaking out of fear. "Liam, please stay with me". Harry cried holding Liam's hand until the paramedics arrived. They got her inside a chopper quickly, taking Harry with them. Harry was showed into the waiting room as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Taking a look down at his phone he could already see the new headlines. "Shocking news Liam Payne sent to hospital along with Harry Styles in Jamaica. TBC". 

"Shit!" Harry cursed knowing he would have to call Karen as soon as possible. He looked down at his phone almost feeling ashamed at what he was about to do, but proud too. His phone beeped a few times before he came through. "Karen? It's me Harry". 

"Harry, love. Is everything alright?" Her voice was worried. He knew that Liam's family were all gathered together probably and this wasn't something he would want to tell them. 

"Harry are you there? You are scaring me". Karen added, getting Harry's attention.

"I am sorry. It's Liam. She collapsed while we were on a trail ride. I am sitting in the waiting room with her now at Hargreaves Memorial Hospital in Jamaica. They won't tell me anything. I don't know what to do. She was fine then she started to shake and-" Harry stopped mid sentence letting out a sob. 

"Harry. It is okay. Keep us updated yes. I got to tell her sisters". Karen said before she hung up.

Harry took a deep breath as he called him mother not knowing what to do. He facetimed her of course, needing to see her face.

It was Gemma, his sister's face that popped up and not his mother. 

"Gemma. I need to talk to mum". Harry choked out, making Gemma gasp when she took in Harry's face. He looked broken to her. Harry's mother came into the room quickly, hurt seeing her son in such distress. 

"Harry, what's wrong?" 

"Have you seen the lastest news?"

"No, Harry. Where are you?"

"I am at Hargreaves Memorial Hospital in Jamaica". 

"Harry, please. Are you hurt?" 

"I am fine I promise. It's Liam. She collapsed and her pulse was so weak". Harry let a sob escape his mouth, probably making his family even more worried than they already were. 

"You should call the boys. I promise I will answer all your text, but you need to be there for her Harry. You have to". His mother said, worriedly. 

"Alright, love you bye!" Harry said as he got out his phone calling both boys, both calls going straight to voicemail.

To Niall: Come to Hargreaves Memorial Hospital as quickly as you can. It's Liam, she is hurt. I have already called Karen. Just come yeah H. 

He sent of the same text to Louis and just hoped that they would soon be there. He didn't know if he could do this on his own. "What if she was hurt badly, what if there were nothing he could do?" Thoughts swirled around his mind, they didn't seem to stop. They just continued to come in new scenarios. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another short update. I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be out soon. Love you all xx Elisabethh98


	4. Chapter Four

The hours spent at the hospital were quite many with no result. The doctors had not said a word about Liam's condition and Harry had no idea what to tell her family. Niall and Louis had not arrived either, only going through as getting no signal. "That one time she needs them the most and they aren't here". Harry thought angrily. He needed them to come over as quickly as possible. The media was taking off as crazy. "No news on the condition of One Direction member Liam Payne". His twitter page was bombed with fans wanting to know what was going on and honestly he wanted to give them an answer, but there were nothing he could do than to sit and just wait. He was nervously tapping his fingers on his thighs having no clue what he could do. His phone beeped making him look done quite annoyed and relieved when he saw who it was. Louis had finally seen the text and he said he would bring Niall with him to the hospital. 

An older woman in a white cloak walked out to the middle of the room, her eyes meeting Harry's. It gave him hope that it could be about Liam. "Ms. Liam Payne. Family? Friends?" The woman asked, waiting for Harry to join her. She obviously knew who he was as she didn't wait for him to speak as he was led to room number N314. "You can go inside, she is not awake. I will be back shortly". The woman said, calming Harry's nerves. He knew the woman would probably had said something more to him if Liam was hurt badly. The room wasn't pure white as he thought it would be. One of the walls were painted emerald where the hospital bed was standing. Harry could clearly see that Liam was wearing a hospital gown. She looked so peaceful there she was lying, like she wasn't stressed at all and he wanted her to get as much rest as she needed. 

The older doctor from before walked inside and looked over at Harry. "I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I thought you would like to see her as soon as possible. I am Dr. Berg. I am proud of her progress. She is such a strong young woman. She will be fine in a couple of days, but we want to keep her overnight for the next two days for her to rest. After that she will need to be on bed rest to make sure she get the amount of rest that she needs. The reason for her breakdown seems to be stress. I think she has been under far more pressure lately than her body can take. I need you to promise me that you will keep her away from this kind of stress. By the looks of what you told me earlier I think she had a panic attack. I think she will be fine though, give her loads of love". Dr. Berg said, smiling lightly at Harry. "Thanks, I will try to do that". Harry replied watching the doctor walk out. 

By the time Louis and Niall arrived Liam was still asleep and not moving. The only thing that made them know that she was alive was the fact that her chest was moving as she breathed in and out. "How is she?" Louis asked clearly worried, sitting down taking her hand in his. Harry made sure to tell them what the doctor had told him as they sat together and waited for her to wake up. "Have you told Karen the news?" Niall asked. He looked nervously down at Liam, poor lad hated hospitals. "I just talked with Karen and her sisters before you came". Harry replied, running his fingers through her hair. "Come on Liam, we need you to wake up". Harry sobbed, lying his head against her shoulder.

**A few hours later**

Harry was quite tired when he first noticed that Liam's eyes were open. She looked up at him with her puppy eyes. "Hey, how do you feel?" Harry asked calmly crying. "I am alright. A little lightheaded, but that's alright. Why are you crying?" Liam asked worriedly. "I have just been so worried about you, Liam". Harry replied, running his thumb along her jawline. "I am good now, I promise. Give me a kiss yeah!" Liam whispered. They kissed just as Niall and Louis entered the room looking shocked at the two of them. "Liam!" Niall said excited as he went to give her a hug, but decided against it. "I will give you the biggest hug you have ever received once you are back at the hotel, yeah". Niall said, taking a seat next to Liam. "Yeah, I would love that". Liam replied taking a look up on Louis. "You can come closer, Louis. I am alright". Liam said, stretching out her free hand for him to take.

"Guys can I talk to Liam alone for a second?" Louis asked not taking any steps closer to Liam. "Yeah sure!" Niall replied leaving the room. Harry pecked Liam on the lips before he left the room leaving Louis stunned. "Did they just kiss? Are they together?" Louis thought as he watched Harry leave the room. "Louis serious come closer I don't bite". Liam said stretching out her hand for him. He looked unsure, but he grabbed her hand anyway. "Get your act together and hug me!" Liam demanded making Louis laugh for the first time around Liam for ages. "Don't you dare do that again. You scared the crap out of us, alright?" Louis revealed sounding worried. "I can't control if it happens again, Louis". Liam replied playing with Louis's fingers. Louis just watched Liam as she kept her focus on him until the other two boys rejoined them again. Niall grabbed Liam's free hand taking a seat as Harry decided to test the waters again. He wanted a reaction from Louis, but wasn't sure why. He walked up to Liam and leaned down to softly kiss her once more. The action made Louis and Niall quite confused. "Harry!". Liam giggled turning her attention to Niall who met her gaze. 

"Niall when I am released, I want to stay on the couch and cuddle!" Liam said smirking. "I can do that, yeah!". Niall replied in his strong Irish accent. "I love you, you Irish dork!" Liam almost yelled out looking up at Niall with love in her eyes. "I will do anything for you love, at the moment!" Niall said lightly not being able to see Liam so vulnerable. "Will you let me cuddle you, share candy, drink soda and watch movies all night. My choice?" Liam asked smiling from ear to ear. "Of course, he is going to do as you say. You already have Harry wrapped around your little finger!". Louis said, standing up and distancing himself from Liam. "I am heading back to the hotel". Louis added before he left. Liam opened her mouth and then closed it once again, unable to speak. "He hates me right?" Liam asked, earning a worried look from Niall. "No, of course not. He is just not himself. Probably didn't mean anything by it at all". Harry replied taking Liam's hand to calm her down. He knew it might seem like he was wrapped around her little finger, but that was their deal. Harry was supposed to act loving towards her, that way none of them would be hurt. 

Short update . Lots of love  
xx Elisabethh98


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall learns the truth about Liam and Harry.

Liam was sitting in the living room of a suit the boys had rented together. They didn't want to stay on the same hotel, due to it being leaked what hotel rooms they had and what recently happened to Liam. Harry and Liam shared one room, while Louis and Niall stuck together in the other room. Although that wasn't the cause at the moment. Harry went out with Louis to do who knows what, while Niall decided to keep his promise to Liam. They were currently watching "Miss Undercover" and Niall kind had to give her that the movie was quite good even though he hadn't thought he would like any of the movies she would choose.

"Niall?" Liam asked, turning away from the movie to look at him. "Yes?" Niall replied curiously. "Do you think I need to change to be able to get Louis to be able to be in the same room as me without feeling bored?" The question caught him off guard. "He is just being a douche. If he tells you to change he can fuck off alright?" Niall replied, getting annoyed at Louis for making Liam so vulnerable. "You are the best, Niall". Liam whispered as she shifted her focus back on the movie.

Niall was not hard to convince to watch part two after seeing the first movie, since he also was quite scared on Liam’s behalf. She obviously struggled more than she led on, which was quite a surprise. Niall had somehow managed to get Liam to lie on top of him with her head on his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her protectively. “How are things going with Hailey?” Liam asked softly catching Niall of guard. “Good. Haven’t told that many. She is adorable, and we are actually going out on a date tomorrow. So, you got me all night”. Niall replied, smiling. “That’s disgustingly cute, Niall. I want a boyfriend too!” Liam said, running circles on his chest. 

“Aren’t Harry and you quite intimate at the moment though?” Niall asked curiously. “I mean obviously, we kiss and make out a little. It is nothing serious though, he said that. We are both as single as one can get, and he said he would like me to rather kiss him than some stranger. Don’t know if you understand or not. He is such a nice mate and I know I can always trust him, and he would never hurt me. If he falls in love with someone he will tell me, and we can end whatever this is”. Liam informed Niall, who tried to take everything in. 

“You are a good person, Liam. Lottie seems like she loves you to death and she would probably rather take your side than her brother’s to be honest. You are quite lucky to have someone as her so close to you”. Niall whisper, kissing the top of Liam head. While Niall was still wrapped up in Liam, Harry and Louis got back home. Louis just looked over at them rolling his eyes, before he left the room. “What are you watching?” Harry asked, walking over. “Miss Undercover 2”. Niall replied as Harry made himself comfortable. “Niall thought we were dating”. Liam informed Harry who looked at Niall with a confused look. “Well…you treat her almost the same way I treat my girl. You cannot blame me for thinking that”. Niall defended himself. “No, it is fine. Mum also thought we were dating to be honest. Most of the fans think so too!”. Harry spoke honestly. “Kiss me”. Niall just looked between the two not believing his eyes, how they kissed when he was just inches away from them. “Please guys, can you just-“Niall whined. “It’s not our fault, that you cannot handle our sexiness. Keep your dick in your pants”. Liam sassed back, then watching the rest of the movie cuddled up to the boys. 

After the movie was over they moved up to Harry’s room all of them. Even Louis made it, who glared daggers at Liam through the night. Harry kept a short distance between Liam and himself, making sure that she was feeling alright. He sure as hell didn’t want her to get a new panic attack, so he made sure that she was never alone with Louis. He had hurt her enough in the last few days. 

“Can I kiss you now? I am horny”. Harry whispered, earning a glare from Louis. Liam just laughed as she teasingly moved her hand down to rest above Harry’s hips. “Don’t think Louis would like that”. Liam replied looking over at Louis, who just looked annoyed. “I don’t care about Louis. Please Liam, just a few kisses”. Harry tried desperately. What Harry didn’t see was the fond look he got from Niall who was listening to the conversation and trying to not show how turned on he was by how Liam was teasing Harry. Louis on the other hand was not that much interested and the looks he was sending looked like he might murder someone. 

“Fine, just kissing and cuddling!” Liam said, looking into Harry’s eyes. She leaned forward, straddling him. She ran her thumb along his jawline, making sure to keep the other boys still watching as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Harry’s. A moan making its way out of his mouth as he panted quite loudly. “Holy shit! This is too sexual for me. I am calling Hailey!” Niall said running out of the room. Liam moved away from Harry’s lips, to kiss him behind his ear. The gesture made Harry let out some filthy moans. “Yes! Yes! YES!” Harry screamed out, making Louis look mortified. “I have had enough!” Louis said and stamped his foot. He made him way over to Liam and pulled her off Harry. “You are utterly disgusting. You are such a slut, Liam. You are literally begging for someone to touch you. I can’t believe that anyone would even want to be friends with you. The only reason that you were put in the band was because Simon took pity of you!” Louis said furiously. “GET OUT!” Harry yelled and shoved Louis out of the room. 

Once Louis was out of the room Harry wrapped Liam up in his arms. “He is such a douche, I am going to kill him once I get my hands on him”. Harry almost growled. “No, Harry. Seriously it is fine. He didn’t mean it. I am not offended, I am a big girl”. Liam replied, leaning in to kiss Harry. “But..” Liam stopped Harry in his tracks using her charm to stop him. “Could you help me with something?” Liam asked, looking guilty. “Anything!” Harry replied. “Can I suck you off?” 

Harry’s eyes widen, clearly not expecting the question. “You what?” Harry asked, not being able to believe his own ears. “Can I blow you. I mean I have never done it before, I just kinda wonder how it feel and I dunno…” Liam trailed off, feeling embarrassed. “Uhm, no I mean. You can do that if you want to”. Harry managed to stumble out. He was mostly confused, but at the same time he was horny too. Those words were something, he never thought would come out of Liam’s mouth.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has an outburst

Harry woke up to birds chirping. He turned over expecting to see Liam lying next to him, but the bed was empty. He moved his hand over to the side where she was last night, feeling how cold it was. "Has she left?" Harry thought sitting up. He was still deeply tired, but not enough to not notice the little note sitting on top of the night table. He would recognize Liam's writing anywhere at any time, this being one of them. 

'Morning! I might have lied to you yesterday. Louis's words hurt me a lot more than I led on and I don't think I can be around you guys now. I need some time for myself to gather myself. Which is why I think the best thing for me now would be if you don't try to reach out to me. Don't blame yourself Harry, there is nothing you could have done to have changed my mind. Love you, take care' xx Liam 

The note was alarming for sure and Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "It's Louis's fault". Harry thought after just staring at the note for serial minutes. Feeling the anger boil inside him, he stormed over to Louis's room. The room was locked, but he knocked as loudly as he could, trying to not break the door down in the process. Louis opened the door after what felt like ages, he looked tired and confused. "Harry what the hell are you doing! Do you know what the clock is?" Louis asked, trying to keep his voice down since Niall was sleeping. "What I am doing here? Are you out off your damn mind! It is your damn fault, do you have any idea of what you have done?" Harry spat angrily. The action woke up Niall too, who just looked between the two of them. Sure they had their fights here and this, but Harry was rarely this angry. 

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Niall yelled getting between the two of them. "I didn't do anything; didn't you get the deed from Liam last night is that why you are so moody?" Louis joked. The glare Harry send him, definitely told him he had crossed the line. "Liam and I didn't have sex last night and never have!" Harry fired back in defense. "Woah, chill out". Louis said, running his hands through his hair. "Chill out, thank to you she left! If you hadn't opened that damn mouth of yours, she might have stayed!" Harry yelled, getting up in Louis's face. 

"What do you mean that she is gone?" Louis asked trying to gather the new information. "I woke up this morning to find out that Liam wasn't beside me. She left me this cute little note where she asked me to not contact her, until she is ready. You hurt her and it is your fault that she felt the need to leave. If you had just been nice to her, she would have been here now!" Harry said looking as he might cry. "Ugh..what did he say?" Niall asked looking at Louis. "He told her that she was only put in the band because Simon took pity off her and that she is a slut". Harry answered before Louis could say anything. Niall just gasped and looked shocked at Louis. "You dickhead!" Niall yelled clearly upset, the new level off noise woke up their security team next door too. They walked over looking between the three angry boys, Paul coming too. Louis was terrified of Harry at this moment and he knew he had fucked up. 

"What is going on?" Paul asked, looking confused. It wasn't any day at five am that the boys were this loud. "I am going back to UK. I don't want to hear another word from you, Louis until you have fixed this!" Harry said heading back to his room. "Louis said some stupid shit that made Liam leave and now none of us know where she is..." Harry heard Niall tell Paul just before he closed the door. It didn't take long before Harry had his bag packed ready to head out. He needed to talk to his mum and Gemma about this, he needed advice.

Travelling back to the UK had been hard enough. The flight he had booked had been delayed by two whole hours. He had tried to leave without to many people noticing that he was leaving on his own. The plane ride had went by quickly and he had been able to sleep through most of the flight. Going through the news on his phone using the airplane wifi. Pictures of Liam leaving earlier was all over his feed and there were so many rumours about why she was leaving without the rest of the band. Some people thought it had something to do with the hospital incident and other just came up with crazy ideas, that was absurd. 

His phone buzzed making him look down hopefully. He didn't know if he should feel disappointed that it was Niall and not Liam.

'Hey mate! I am heading back to Ireland to see mum and dad. Mum has been asking me when I am coming home and I am starting to get a bit worried. I sent Louis back to Doncaster, hope you are alright man. I think the best would be if we do as Liam says and give her space. Then when she wants to contact us, we need to talk to her. I am worried about her and I know you are too. If you want to talk, I will be listening. xx Nialler' 

Reading through Niall's text, Harry couldn't help, but smile. It was great to know that the two of them were on the same page. He sent off a quick text to Niall thanking him, while walking up to his mother's porch. "This is it, no turning back". Harry thought as he rang on the door bell. He could hear footsteps from inside, his mother opened the door shocked. "Harry, what are you doing here?" She asked, letting her son inside. "Something happened and I need your advice". Harry replied, hugging his mother. He laid his bag down near the stairs, before taking a seat in front of the fireplace looking at the photo of his stepdad, Robin resting on the top shelf. 

"Gemma is here too. I am sure she is going to be happy to see you". His mother spoke. He leaned back against the back of the armchair, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. Gemma and his mum took a seat in the sofa, after giving him a welcome home hug. "Harry you are scaring us, what's wrong?" Gemma asked, worriedly. "Did you see the news this morning?" Harry asked instead trying to figure out what they knew. "We saw some pictures of Liam leaving on her own. We weren't sure what to think. The next thing that popped up, were pictures of you leaving too and then Niall and Louis. Why are you asking?" Harry's mother, Anne asked looking into her son's eyes. "Something really bad happened and I don't know if it is something that we can fix". Harry said, taking in a huge breath.

"Do you want to tell us? I think it would probably make you feel better. We are worried Harry and we want to be able to help you with what you are going through". Gemma spoke, leaning forward to squeeze her brother's hand. "It's about a friend of mine. You know her, so you got to promise to not tell anyone about this. Not her family, nobody. It's about Liam". Harry started, earning a nod from his sister and mother. "We won't tell anyone". His mother promised, her heartbeat beating faster for every second passing by. "Liam hasn't been herself in ages and she has been hiding away in her room and not being with us. She has been quite stressed and she has had a few panic attacks, but I have been able to calm her down. She is like a totally different person and I don't know what to do to help her". Harry replied, looking his family in the eyes as he spoke. 

"Do you know what caused the sudden change?" Gemma asked, noticing how Harry suddenly bit his lip. "Yeah, I know one of the reasons to why she feels that she doesn't belong. It's somebody that has been treating her like trash. Something happened last night, which is the reason for that Liam left us before going on her own back to the UK. She said she wanted nothing to do with us until she was ready. Said she didn't want me to contact her at all and that I should leave her alone". Harry replied looking down at the floor sadly. "Oh Harry. I am so sorry. Do we know the person that made her feel this way? You don't have to say who it was". His mother spoke, standing up from the sofa to pull her son into her arms. "Yeah, you know him. I want to be there for her, but at the same time I need to respect her wish". Harry spoke defeated. "Do you have feels for her Harry? I don't want you to get hurt". 

"I mean, yeah. At the same time no. I ugh she is a lovely girl and obviously she is quite pretty. I feel attracted to her of course, but not like sexually. We have kissed and stuff, but nothing that is a relationship worthy". Harry murmured, leaning into his mother's touch. "You could have fooled me. My friends keep asking me if Liam and you are dating". Gemma revealed, making Harry blush. "I mean I could probably date her, but I know that we don't have sexual feelings for each other". Harry revealed, making his sister understand. 

While talking to his mother and Gemma, Harry's feed was bombarded with pictures of Liam together with Lottie. Harry looked through the pictures confused for a second. The pictures were clearly showing that it was just the two of them and nobody else. "What is it love?" His mother asked smoothly. "Liam is out with Louis's sister, Lottie". Harry could hardly believe his own eyes. After what Louis told her, he didn't think that she would contact his sister and ask to hang out.

"Honey, I think if Liam wants you to keep your distance that is what you should do at least the first week. She needs to calm down and if she wants to do that alone you should let her. I know it ain't the easiest to do, but you got to let her handle it on her own too. I will go and make some apple pie". Harry's mother said, rushing to the kitchen. Harry looked over at this sister knowing she wanted to ask him questions. "You said you had no sexual feelings for Liam, but I know you have kissed and stuff". Based on Harry's face when Gemma kept digging, she gasped shocked. "She blow you?" Gemma said too loudly. "Harry Edward Styles, answer that question young man". His mother said as she walked into the room. "I uhm yeah. We do not fancy each other, but she had some questions and I said I would rather want her to do it with someone she knew than a stranger": Harry admitted, blushing. " Can we please not talk about that though". Harry said, trying to change the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I am starting to fall in love with this story the more time I spend on it. I am also very happy with the outcome and I hope you enjoy it just as much. Love you all xx Elisabethh98


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, support and friendship in the Maldives

Liam had stopped by Lottie to inform her that she was going to head out of the country to gather herself and that she didn't want her or anyone to worry. She had even sent a text to her family explaining the situation she was in, but not mentioning Louis. She had managed to leave the UK without anyone noticing her at the airport. She had spent a few days in Switzerland, Hawaii and lastly Maldives. She had gotten herself a hotel near a private beach, where hardly anyone was. 

She had been sitting on a sun bed, when she discovered someone familiar down on the beach. She was wearing a baby blue bikini, which she adjusted looking down at the beach. She was unsure if she should walk over to them or not. It wasn't before that one of them was no more than ten meters apart that she made eye contact. The other girl gasped, but she seemed happy as she walked up to Liam. "Liam is that you?" The all too familiar voice belonging to Jade Thirlwall asked smiling. "Hey Jade, yes it is me". Liam said, standing up to give the girl a hug.

"No, I must be seeing things. That's not Little Mix". Liam thought as she tried to figure out why Jade Thirwall was speaking to her. Well for starters she had been close with Perrie when Zayn and her had dated, but nothing after that. "Liam are you alright?" Jade asked concerned. "Yeah, I am fine. Just had a rough couple of weeks!". Liam replied honestly. She turned around to see Jade waving the other girls over too. "LIAM!" Perrie squealed when she noticed Liam. "Hi Perrie, Jesy and Leigh Anne!" Liam replied smiling. 

"Who are you here with?" Jesy asked looking around. "I am alone!" Liam looked at the girls seeing their worried expressions. "Why don't you come and stay with us?" Leigh-Anne said after having some kind of a silent communication between the girls. "I would love too!". Liam spoke as she followed them over to their private area. Liam plopped down on a sofa next to Jade, the two of thwm cuddling together. 

"You seem kind of out of it, Liam. You don't have to tell us. I just noticed that Niall was over in Ireland, Harry and Louis are also home and you well.." Jesy said with concerned smile. "No. It is alright. You just have to promise me, you won't tell the boys where I am at least for another two days. It uhm is kind of my fault why we aren't together now". Liam said looking around to see them nodding. "I kind of got into this huge argument with Louis and well it kind of split the band, I guess". Liam said uneasy. "I am sure it cannot be that bad". Perrie said. "Niall called me earlier and he was quite worried about you. I didn't say anything because it was before I knew you were here". Jade revealed. Liam looked up at her, smiling halfway. Of course she knew the boys would be worried, hence her family had been worried too. They trusted her though, which is why none of them have taken any contact with her. "Did he sound alright?" Liam found herself asking. "Other than that he was worried for you, he seemed like he was alright. Said he was spending some time with the family". Jade replied, making Liam smile. 

"It is alright if you don't want to talk about it, it is just that Louis and you always looked so happy together on stage. I cannot see for me you two having a fight". Leigh-Anne revealed, making Liam smile at the memories of the water fights on stage. "No, I mean. It is okay on stage, it has been other times. I guess we are just not made to be in the same room. I feel like I need to proof myself to him all the time. No matter what I do, he always finds something that he isn't happy with. I don't know what to do". Liam said sadly. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes, she wiped her eyes trying to not let them fall. 

"You can stay with us, alright. We will help you have fun and forget everything for a while, yeah". Perrie said, rubbing her thumb over Liam's hand. "Thanks. I think I should give Niall a call, just to tell him that I am alright. I haven't spoken to anyone really in about four weeks. They kinda deserves to hear it from me. Give me 10 minutes, and I will be back". Liam spoke picking up her phone and walking over to a nearby swing. 

She looked down at her phone as she pulled up Niall's number. Her phone rang for a few seconds before she heard Niall's voice.

"Hello, who is it?"  
"Hey, it is me Liam".  
"Liam? Are you alright?"  
"I am alright. Needed some time for my own. I am sorry that I worried you. I just.."  
"It's alright. Relax, I can relate. Look we just want you to be happy and you clearly needed this".  
"Thanks Niall, you are the best".  
"Have you talked to Harry?"  
"No, I am scared. What if he hates me for telling him to leave me alone. I literally asked him for something really stupid the night before".  
"He doesn't hate you. Whatever you asked him cannot be that bad".  
"I asked to blow him and then I left while he was sleeping".  
"YOU WHAT!" Niall yelled cackling.  
"You heard me.

"I ugh was not expecting that, but he cannot hold a grudge against you anyway. Talk to him yeah". 

"I will talk to him in a few weeks, I just need this now. I think I want to talk to him in person and not over the phone. Not that I don't want to talk to you too in person.."

"Li..I know you two have that special bond between you".

"Thanks, Niall. I promise to post something soon to show you where I am. It's going to be lit!"

"As long as it isn't a stripshow, I think I am good".

"Just wait and see, I think you are going to love it!"

"Okay, I will be waiting. Gotta hang up, going out to dinner with my family!"

"Love you, bye"

"Love you, too" Niall said, Liam knew him enough to know he was making kissing noises to the speaker. She couldn't help, but feel warm to heart by his reassuring words.

Liam walked back over to the girls with a smile on her face, her smile meeting her eyes for the first time being in weeks. "Liam, how did it go?" Jade asked, looking at Liam's smile. "Good, talked to Niall about some stuff and well I need to see Harry in person to say I am sorry. I own him that, he has been so good to me!". Liam answered truthfully.

"We are happy to hear that you got to talk to them. We were thinking about doing this kind of goofy and sexy photo shoot. Want to join?". Leigh-Anne said looking over at Liam. "Yeah, that would be nice. I want to get a picture of myself though, so my family will stop worrying about me". Liam replied.

"We could do that. We have always wanted to take pictures together with you". Jade admitted, making Liam smile. 

**After Photo shoot**

Liam was looking through the pictures together with Perrie, liking what she was seeing. She decided on uploading a picture of herself together with Jade and Perrie. The picture itself was cute and sexy at the same time, which she knew would probably be a great idea. Some of her fans might wonder why she is together with Little Mix, but they can just wonder, she thought. 

After the picture was upload likes came faster than she thought they would. She read a few of them before she looked down at her phone, seeing some new texts.

"From Niall: That's where you are, Maldives with Little Mix!?".  
"From mum: Oh honey, I am so happy that you found someone you could talk to. Love you".  
"From Harry: Hope everything is alright, call me".

She ignored Niall and Harry's text deciding to answer her mother to calm her down, before things got out off her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this update.  
>  Another one coming soon. Love you all xx Elisabethh98


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brit Awards in London

In total Liam had spent over a month in the Maldives, before she decided to head back to the UK. She had some unfinished business she needed to take care off. First off starting with saving her relationship with Harry. That's how she found herself standing outside his mother's family house in Holmes Chapel. She was quite nervous. "What if Harry didn't want anything to do with her?". She gather up enough courage to ring on the door bell. 

"Liam?" Harry's mother opened up the door shocked. It took a few seconds before she could tell Liam if Harry was there or not, but Liam was invited inside either way. "Harry went out to grab some things, but he should be back shortly. I will go and make some tea. Make yourself at home". Harry's mother said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Liam followed her to the kitchen taking a seat. "How are you darling? Harry has been quite worried about you, until Gemma noticed you had posted a picture together with Little Mix". 

"I am alright. Although I own the boys an apology for how I have acted towards them. I hurt Harry's feelings and I want to make it up to him. I have already talked to Niall, he thought it would be a good idea to see Harry in person too. I haven't met Niall though, just talked to him over the phone". Liam replied, taking a zip of her tea. "Do you fancy my son? Harry told us about what happened. Didn't say who it was though". Anne said, taking the seat opposite of Liam. "I mean obviously, Harry is such a sweet boy. Anyone who doesn't fall for his charms are stupid. He has been so good to me and I couldn't ask for him to do something without him wanting to. I like him, but not as in a relationship. We have kissed and stuff, but that's just who we are. He has helped me out with a few things I have been wondering about. At first when he discovered I had some questions he was furious to finding out that I was debating if I should ask a stranger. After that he offered up himself and I couldn't be happier. You raised him well, Anne". Liam answered, smiling at Anne. Anne couldn't help herself, tearing up a bit hearing what Liam told her. 

"Mum? Who's car is in the driveway?" Harry's voice rang through the house. Liam sat her tea cup down and waited until Harry was in sight. Harry dropped what he was holding in shock, staring at Liam. "Hi Harry". Liam said, biting her bottom lip. When the shock went away Harry made his way over to Liam, pulling her in for a tight hug. "Li-" Harry croaked out his voice sore. Liam caught a glimpse of Gemma, while having a handful of Harry wrapped around her. Anne left the two of them alone to talk things through. 

"Look Harry about what happened. I didn't mean to leave right after you know". Liam started to say, as Harry grabbed the chair next to her. "I don't care about the fact that you left after blowing me. Liam what he said surely hurt you and I understand that you felt the need to leave". Harry replied, trying to not think back to the night before Liam had left. He was a bloke for god damn sake, who could blame him.

"You don't? Harry I literally asked to blow you, you said yes. The next morning you woke up up and probably found the bed cold. I must have hurt you. Why cannot you admit that I hurt your feelings?" Liam asked desperately, making Harry frown. "LIAM SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry yelled louder than he had anticipated. He knew that his mother and his sister were probably wondering why he was so angry all of a sudden. "Haz". Liam's soft voice replied. Harry let Liam wrap her arms around his shoulders pulling him close to her chest. "Liam, of course I felt hurt, but I knew that it meant nothing between us. I never ever thought that I would have you sucking my cock, and liking it. I know you are mad and upset with Louis, which is how I am able to forgive you for just running away like that. You obviously needed time to yourself and only you know what to do. I am happy for you, so stop beating yourself up, alright?" Harry asked, kissing the top of Liam's head. "Okay". Liam replied, smiling. 

By the time Harry and Liam was back to acting as their normally did, Anne and Gemma made their way back inside the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" Harry's sister asked, making Liam smile. "Yeah, all is good now. Just needed to be yelled at by this donut to clear my head". Liam replied laughing as Harry tried to knock her off her feet. "Hold on are you going to the Brits? Niall and Louis are going, cause we a nominated for the best group of the year and biggest fandom". Harry said turning to face Liam. "I am going, yeah. I will meet you inside, promise". Liam replied as she glanced at Harry's mother. "What are you going to wear then? I kinda want to be able to match you with my outfit". Liam said, waiting for Harry to answer. "I got this new glittery light blue suit, that I would love to use. It's silk and of course from Gucci. It is also custom made". Harry replied, making Liam smile. "Okay, I know the perfect outfit that is going to match!" Liam replied. 

"How come that you are not going on the red carpet together, aren't the band supposed show up together?" Anne asked, making Harry press his lips together. Liam looked down at the floor, making Gemma notice the sudden tension between them. "I kind of already planned to go with someone else. I cannot tell you who it is, because it is supposed to be a surprise". Liam said just as her phone rang. 

"Oh hi mum! How are you?"  
"Who?"  
"Can you please tell him to gather up some courage and actually talk to me if he wants whatever this is to change".  
"Thank you, love you". 

The conversation was short, which made Harry worry even more. "What did he do know?" Harry asked, making Liam debate if she should answer him or not. "He showed up at my parents house in Wolverhampton and wanted to say he was sorry. He can make it up to me on the Brits". Liam said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Who is he?" Gemma asked.  
"I had a fall out with someone you know pretty well". Liam replied, making Harry take her hand for support.  
"Harry told us what happened, but didn't say who it was". Anne added, her voice filled with worry.  
"Do you promise to not tell his family or anyone else about it?" Liam asked, making Anne and Gemma nod.  
"The person that I have had a rough time with is Louis. Yes, Tomlinson". Liam declared, making Harry's family gasp in shock.

"Are you alright". Anne asked, looking at Liam with sad eyes. "Do you think you would ever be able to forgive him?" Anne added, making sure that Liam was alright with her asking the question. "It's alright, Anne. No, I mean. Well I guess I might be able to forgive him, if he does it properly and like face to face, he might have a chance. Sorry, I am just rabbling". Liam answered, looking over at Harry for support. "You weren't rambling, babe". Harry said, wrapping his arms around Liam. Liam leaned into Harry's touch, letting him hold her weight up against his chest. Some how Harry managed to bring the four of them over to the living room, where he plopped down in an armchair. Liam tried to sit beside Harry, but ended up in his lap anyway. "Let me take a picture of you two". Gemma said as Harry pulled a blanket over the two of them. "Alright". Liam replied, leaning into Harry's touch for the benefit of the photo. Gemma snapped the photo quickly, before she showed it to Liam and Harry. "Send it to me, yeah". Liam said as she just smiled at Harry. 

**Brit Adwards**

Louis, Niall and Harry all arrived together wondering where Liam was. That was until Harry remembered what Liam had told him the other day. "She will be here". He insisted leaning back in his seat. 

Usually they would have a table to themselves, but this year it seemed like they were sharing with Little Mix. Harry had nothing against the girls, but he rarely talked to any of them. he knew Niall and Jade talked together on a regular basis, but that was about it. Harry looked down at his phone, something he rarely did in public. Niall and Louis looked over his way wondering what he was doing. Harry got suddenly interested in watching the red carpet live on his phone. He had to admit that this year there were many fashionable outfits. He was about to turn off his phone when he spotted Liam wearing a baby pink, silk dress that matched his own baby blue suit. Her hair was up in this beautiful braid. She was posing and laughing together with Little Mix. "So that's who she promised to go with". Harry thought smiling as he knew it wouldn't be long before they would take their seats. "Liam just arrived, she is on the red carpet". Harry said, getting the boys attention. "Great, can't wait to see her dress. She is going to kill the show as usual with her outfit". Niall said grinning. 

When Harry spotted Liam in person he couldn't hide how shocked he was. She looked amazing, it was nothing compared to what he had seen on his phone. The look on Niall's face, made him know he wasn't the only one that was surprised. Harry stood up to greet Liam, who gave him her famous smile. "Hi!" Liam whispered, pulling her arms around Harry's neck. "Hey. You look beautiful, is the dress new?" Harry asked, earning a nod from Liam. "Holy shit! You look hot". Niall said, making Liam laugh. "Thanks Niall, you don't look so bad yourself either". Liam replied, laughing. She took her seat between Harry and Jade, making sure her dress was smooth. "I got to admit that you two match quite good". Jade revealed looking at Harry and Liam. "Liam actually asked me a few weeks ago, what kind of suit I was planning to wear". Harry informed everyone as they sat back to enjoy the night. 

Little Mix had already won two awards and the boys were hoping that they would at least one. Not that wouldn't mind not winning one either, it would just have been an unforgetable evening if the did win. "Next up we have the nominations for British Group. They are Little Mix, Bastille, The 1975 and One Direction". This older man that Harry just couldn't remember the name of said. Usually he would ask Niall for help, but he could clearly see that he had no clue either. Everyone was completely silent as they waited for the answer to be revealed. "And the winner of Best British Group is.....ONE DIRECTION!" The man shouted. Louis, Niall and Harry all gathered in a hug, Harry sliding his arms around Liam making her join the hug too. They climbed up on the stage together, feeling happy. 

Niall and Harry took over the responsibility of taking care of their acceptance speech. Meanwhile Louis and Liam were standing next to each other, the tension could be felt from miles away. Noticing the tension Niall made sure that he was between Louis and Liam, when they walked of the stage, going back to their seats. Liam leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, only smilng when they found themselves of the huge screen. "They can believe whatever they want, darling". Harry whispered to Liam, but loud enough for everyone around them to hear. "You aren't together though, right?" Leigh-Anne asked quietly, looking at Liam. "No, not that there is anything wrong with Harry, but I might have my eyes on someone else". Liam revealed. The entire table seemed shocked about her statement, Harry included. "How come, I didn't know about this?". Harry asked. "I don't tell you all my secrets, Harold". Liam revealed smirking. "You don't say".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me.  
> Love you all xx Elisabethh98


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gather up the courage to talk to Liam.

The first month after the Brit Awards, Liam had made sure to keep herself busy. She has of course been with the boys to interviews and to the studio to record their new album. Louis has tried to reach out to Liam with a few texts, but Liam made sure to ignore them and blocked his number. If he wants her to forgive him at least he can gather up some courage and do it in person. She had been working on a project for the last year without anyone knowing about it. She hadn't told her family or friends about it either, she couldn't wait for them to see how much she has grown over the years. "Ms. Payne it's time to have a look inside". An instructor builder spoke. He showed Liam the way into her new house. She was thrilled at the result of her hard work and being able to keep it a secret from the public. 

The rest of the team that had helped her were standing inside, where the kitchen was supposed to be. "Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I am thrilled with the outcome. I could never imagine that it would turn out this perfect. I wanted to thank you all for helping me build my dream house and I couldn't be more grateful for your help. To thank you properly I have donated a few bucks to you all so that you can buy something nice to your family, friends or yourselves". Liam said, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you love. We feel quite honoured being able to work on this project with you, and I think that I speak for us all that you didn't need to give us anything". One of the designers said on behalf of everyone. "No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I know that your son Noel has dreaming about going to this private univercity. Think of it as a little helper to make his dream come true". Liam added, watching everyone with a smile on their faces. 

"What are you going to do now?" Chris, the head instructor asked. "Well, I need to order some interior and then I am going to see if I am able to move into the house in the end of the week hopefully". Liam replied smiling. She was utterly excited for everything to come into place and being able to start a new life. "I am sure you will figure it out, but we need to get going". Chris said as he pulled Liam in for a hug. "Noel is such a huge fan of you, afraid he might pass out when I tell him this". Chriss added laughing. They pulled apart as Liam went to give everyone a hug before they left. 

Liam looked down to see that she had a new mention on twitter from someone she followed. 

"Louis_Tomlinson: LiamPayne answer your fookings phone!"

Liam couldn't help, but roll her eyes at Louis's comment. The fans were already sending her questions about why she wasn't talking to Louis. They made it seem like everything were her fault and she felt torn. Not knowing what she should do. Her phone buzzed making her look down to see a text from Niall. 

From Niall: "Hi Li! Want to grabb a coffee together, meet me in 15 at Petes". The text read, making Liam sign, knowing she had to meet him. She hurried out of the house making sure that everything was locked up as she made her way downtown. Standing outside of Pete's for a few minutes, before so decided to head inside. She asked the waitress for a table under the name Horan. She was shown to the back of the cafe in a closed off area. She got herself a seat, sitting down to look at the menu. She didn't spare a glance at the seat next to her, when she figured out it was just Niall sitting down. She was about to lie her menu down on the table, when she noticed who it was sitting beside her. 

"LOUIS?" Liam said shocked, realising that there were no way for her to get away from this situation. "We need to talk". Louis said seriously, looking calm. Liam didn't know how to feel, she felt betrayed by Niall, but she knew why he did this. "Okay. Give me one good reason to why, I should even think about forgiving you for what and how you have treated me". Liam replied, feeling anger build up inside her. "Just listen to me alright. I been a douche to you and I can't do anything with what I have already done". Louis said, just as the waiter arrived.

"Could we have two cokes and a few donuts. I think we need it". Liam said, smiling at the waiter before she turned to face Louis. "Try to convince me then". Liam said, making Louis look at her with hope in his eyes. "I know I have treated you not the best and I have been hard on you. Whenever I have felt that you were trying to hang out with us, I always tried to create a distance between us. I made up excuses as to why you couldn't be around the boys, even though I knew you wanted to. In the beginning you didn't stand up for yourself, but after a while it was like you found yourself and you made chances. I thought the best thing I could do was to avoid you and I am deeply sorry for that. Even after all that you were there for me and my family, when my mum passed away. No matter what, you never treated me the same way I did with you. The truth to why I have treated you this way, is because I got feeling for you. I tried to make them go away, by spending less time with you. I tried to make myself dislike you. It didn't work, I fell harder. I don't like you as a friend, I want to be more. I want to have the relationship you have with Harry. I want to be able to hold my arms around you in front of the fireplace, I want to kiss you, cuddle with you and I want to be apart of your life. Most of all I found out the hard way, that I can't let you out of my life. I love you, Liam and words can't describe how sorry I am. I regret everything I have ever done to hurt you". Louis finished with tears in his eyes, his voice had gone hoarse. 

Liam glanced Louis's way, before looking down at the table. She was starting to realize that she needed to head for the door. She got up, shocking Louis, who tried to follow her. "I need time". Liam choked out, making Louis stop in his tracks. He had never seen Liam like this. She looked like she was close to a melt down. Suddenly realizing what was happened, Louis made sure to send off a quick message to Harry.

To Harry: "It's an emergency! I think Liam is going to have a panick attack, you need to call her. Calm her down. xx Louis". 

Louis stared at his phone for what felt like forever, a few minutes later he received a text from Harry telling him that he got Liam under control and that everything was fine. Harry had revealed, talking to Louis later on the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this story and I am going to try to finish it during 2019. I am grafeful for your kind words and ideas of how to make this story better. Love you all xx ElisabethH98


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's birthday party.

It had been a few days since Liam had talked with Louis and she had let his words sink in. She kind of understood him, but she was still hurt by how she had been treated. She had sent him a short text and given him the address to her new house, without explaining where it was or anything. Louis's didn't need to know that she had built herself a new house. Her house had five bedrooms, two living room and three bathrooms. Her favorite room had to be the modern looking kitchen with a marble island. Next to the kitchen was the pantry, where she kept all kind of things she liked to use for cooking and baking. The house had three levels including the basement. She also had a library room with a fireplace which was perfect for quiet nights in. There were of course other rooms like the washing room, music and recording room and a training room. There were storage for another room that she didn't know the use of yet, but she knew she would be able to use it as something in the future. From outside you had a clear view of the stunning garage with the space for three cars. At the moment she only had a Lexus LFA and a Chevrolet Camaro SS, but she wanted to get a more family friendly car too. The house was located just outside of London on a hill with this beautiful view over London downtown. The outside of the house looked like a mix between a timber house and a Norwegian fjord house. 

The sound of the door bell broke her out of her thoughts, she skipped over to the door and opened it smiling down at Louis. "Hi!" Liam said happily, dragging him inside. "Hey". Louis managed to stutter out, before tripped all over his own feet. "You need to be more careful, Lou". Liam teased, making Louis just look at her. "I wouldn't be tripping all over my feet if you hadn't dragged me inside". Louis sassed, looking at Liam who couldn't help, but laugh. "Take a seat in the living room if you can find it and I might bring you tea". Liam said disappearing  
away from Louis's sight. She put the kettle on and waited for the water to boil. She sent of a quick text to Niall and Harry telling them to drop by in about an hour. After the tea was ready she decided to bring it out to the living room, where Louis hopefully was. 

Liam spotted Louis laying sprawled over the sofa. "I am impressed, you found your way". Liam exclaimed, making Louis sit up straight. "Well, I might have walked into the bathroom first and then accidentally made my way into a bedroom, guest room by the looks of it". Louis admitted, looking down at the floor. "Yeah it's one of the guest rooms. I made the tea, just like you love it". Liam said, giving Louis his tea. "Thanks". Louis replied taking a zip of the hot tea, burning his tongue as always. 

"So ugh. I thought about what you said and I still don't forgive you, but I do hope you still want to be friends with me. Your birthday is coming up, but I thought we could have this little party tonight, where your birthday kind of matters". Liam revealed making Louis look up from his tea. "That would be awesome and I do want to stay friends with you Liam". Louis added, as the doorbell went off before they were joined by Harry and Niall. "This place is fancy as hell and it wasn't that easy to track it down. Who lives here?" Niall asked straight out. "I built it, it's my new home". Liam said, making Louis spill his tea all over his thighs. "FOOK!" Louis cursed. Before Louis had noticed that Liam was gone, she gave him a wet flannel. "It's your new house". Harry asked for clarification of what he had just heard. Liam only nodded her head, as she ran of to get three presents. "I got you all something. Might as well open them now, since I won't see any of you for Christmas". Liam said, handing them all a present. 

Louis opened up his present revealed a hand knitted winter cardigan in dark grey. "Omg!". Louis said, being quick with trying it on. The cardigan fit him perfectly and it was honestly just what he needed. "Thanks!" Louis said, pulling Liam in for a hug. Meanwhile Louis looked over at Harry to see him pulling out a homemade scratch-book along with some wool boxers. Next up was Niall who got socks and and a beanie in matching pattern. "Thanks love, you get my present later". Harry said, joining in on the hug him too. 

Liam watched carefully as Louis snuggled his little body against the wool cardigan she had made him. He looked like a teddy bear and she kind of just wanted to cuddle him, but she knew better than doing that. "You have never liked to knit, have you?" Niall asked out of the blue, turning the attention back on Liam. "No, but I thought it would be a nice gift". Liam revealed. "Do you have any joggers I might be able to fit into?" Louis asked, looking down at his soaked jeans. "Yeah, my thighs are thicker than yours so I am sure I got something". Liam left the room only to come back with some baby pink joggers. 

"You look utterly adorable in that cardigan along with those joggers. Got to take a picture of you, mate". Niall said, laying it out on his snap. "I don't!" Louis tried to protest. "You do though!" Harry and Liam laughed. The sight would be seen as pure chaos to anyone else, but to them it was familiar. Liam and Harry had their limbs tangled up together, making Niall and Louis wonder how they hadn't fallen off the sofa yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 24th of December 2018. Hope you will enjoy this short update. Thank you all for reading and Merry Christmas! xx Elisabethh98


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds himself spending more time with Liam, than he thought he would.

It wasn't that Louis thought he would spend the first days together with Liam after celebrating Christmas with his family. It was the day before Christmas Eve and he was secretly hoping for a New Years Eve kiss, but who knows? His family had been excited to have him back although he had a little fallout with Lottie, everything was alright now. By the time he got back to London, Liam had already been there when he had arrived. She was just lazing around in a jumpsuit, but managed to pull off the outfit anyway. "It's not fair, no matter what you wear you manage to look dashing". Louis whined, from where he was sitting. "Uhm, thanks I guess". Liam replied, while scrolling through her phone. "I invited Harry over. Niall said he would be here tomorrow, couldn't catch an earlier flight". Liam informed Louis, who couldn't help, but pout. "Oh alright". Louis said trying to not let her know he was disappointed. 

"Anyone home?" Harry's voice rang through the house. "Living room!" Liam yelled back, just as Harry waltzed inside. He dropped down next to where Liam was lying. Liam had to sit up, before she leaned her back against Harry's stomach, making herself comfy again. "I thought we could watch a Christmas movie". Liam said, looking at the boys who just nodded. Liam had managed to find a Christmas movie she had never watched before, but she had a few friends that said it was a good one; "Flåklypa Grand Prix". 

"Lou, get your ass over here. You cannot sit that close to the TV if we are going to watch a movie". Liam commanded. Louis hurried over to where Liam was lying on top of Harry and got himself comfy. "Have you seen the film before?" Louis asked as he watched the intro. "No, but my friends say I am like Ludvig the hedgehog. He is this cute little things that is scared of mostly everything, but he also is the kindest person you will get to know". Liam answered, looking at the screen. "I thought we could drink some hot coco and probably eat ice cream later". Liam said, while being completely into the film. 

During the film Louis couldn't help, but laugh at some of the foolishness that were shown. Although he had to tell himself to keep his eyes on the screen as his eyes wandered over to Liam as well. She had moved herself so that she was resting her head in Harry's lap, while his hand were rubbing her back smoothly. Looking down at his phone Louis spotted a tweet that caught his attention. "Imagine lying with your head in one of the boys's laps, while they have a boner". That tweet instantly made Louis start to question Harry in his head. He started to think how it would feel like if Liam had head resting on his lap, while he was hard. Shaking the thought quickly away as he found Harry and Liam staring back at him. "Are you alright, are you hurt somewhere?" Liam asked, looking away from the screen. Louis realised that he may have moaned out loudly at the thought of Liam made him blush. "No, I am fine. Just thinking". Louis replied prying his eyes away from Harry's lap.

New Years Eve is just around the corner and Louis doesn't know what to do with himself. Couldn't Liam at least give her a hint about how she felt about him. Harry and Niall were standing on either side of him with their arms wrapped around Louis. Liam was standing in front of Harry leaning against him slightly to not fall over. The countdown was about to start.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5" 

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" Just as Louis was about to shout happy new year, he found someone blocking his body. "Happy New Year, Lou!" Liam whispered wrapping her arms around Louis's waist pulling herself closer. Her eyes were closed as she leaned in to kiss Louis gently. Louis was too surprised to react at first until he heard wolf whistles from Harry and Niall. 

Liam kept close to Louis after pulling away from the kiss, her head resting on his shoulder while they swayed back and forth. "Harry?" Liam murmured drowsingly making Harry and Niall face her worriedly. "Can you take me to your room, please?" Liam asked quietly. Although she was loud enough to get all of the boys attention. All of them headed inside while Harry led Liam up to the room he slept in. 

"Are you alright love?" Harry asked, looking concerned. "I just need to lie down, I am exhausted. Go and have fun, yeah". Liam told Harry. Harry walked back to the other boys telling them about Liam. "She was properly exhausted, Louis. Think the best is to just let her rest". Niall added. He had been observing her during the night and could tell she needed as much rest as possible. "Yeah, I guess so!". Louis replied, touching his lips. Sure enough he had asked about a sign, but he couldn't be too sure that Liam liked him back even though she kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will have a great New Years Eve as well. Also if you are wondering why I choose "Flåklypa Grand Prix" as the Christmas film, it's because I have grown up with the tradition to watch after Christmas Eve and I love it every year. Thanks for reading the story, love you all xx Elisabethh98


End file.
